There are many invalid chairs and particularly in point are chairs which have power assist seats to help an infirm or arthritic person rise from the chair. In the present case no power operated parts are used, the seat for the chair being elevated and the foot rest being adjustable and swung by the occupant to useful or out-of-the-way position, so that the patient or arthritic person may be seated with the least difficulty and may more easily get out of the chair with the least aid and with the least difficulty.